Beginning of The End - Chapter III - Spies
The two of them began their training, with a mix of ignorance and bliss. They finally were assigned a mission, but what they didn't know was that their "mission" was a gateway to hell. Vladimir Ortamius had his spies all over, and listening to every word they spoke and every step they took. For now, they were travelling to the Bandit Camp to slay enemies and train for the mighty road ahead of them. Two spies were at Ortamius's castle, telling their lord what they've heard from the three. "Rameshai is up to it - I just know it. She's sending two idiotic, weak adventurers out to get us. Pssh - like ''they ''could defeat us. We're a whole army." says one of the spies. "SILENCE. I don't need your retarded comments. All I want to know is what exactly they said. If you can't do this simple task, you will perish at my feet." "Yes Lord." Charlee, the other spy, talked instead. "She has assigned the newbies to kill you, Lord. They're training at Bandit Camp. Shall we pay them a visit?" "Get off your lazy ass and get us teleportation runes. We will encounter them. I want to see them for myself." "Yes, Lor-" "NOW." -- The two spies and Ortamius himself soon arrived at Bandit Camp. They went to the local pub, only to see Noel and Jeff playing 'Boulder, Papyrus, Knife'. Noel lifted a beer to her mouth, took a large gulp, and wiped the foam off her mouth. "Boulder beats Knife. I win, that's fifty gold pieces for me." The trio watched Jeff pull out his money pouch and laid fifty gold pieces on the table. "Last one, then we begin training. Okay, Noel?" "Got it." She left the empty beer glass on the table and left a few gold pieces in the glass as a tip. Jeff equipped his godsword, she equipped her whip and claw, and they were out. Their eyes were focused on the shady looking trio - two men in full black - and one, black hair, blue eyes, tall and muscly, wearing a long cape. They were exchanging looks at the other two. "Psst - Jeff." Noel whispered. "What?!" Jeff whisper-shouted back. "They look like ninjas." and she started hysterical giggling. "Now is NOT the time." The caped man with pale skin walked towards them. "Erm, you two are adventurers, correct?" "That we are, sir. How can we help you?" Jeff replied. "Hmm.. interesting." Noel stared at the man in a weird way. She knew there was something about him that he wouldn't reveal. She nudged Jeff and whispered at him to get moving before anything else could happen. She slid a teletab into his hand and told him to throw it down. They'd meet in Avarrocka and train somewhere else. "There was something shady about him.. I don't know what. He had an evil look in his eye. Let's train somewhere besides there, okay?" she said in a scared tone. "It's okay." he replied back. Category:Stories